Symphonic Dance
by True China Sorrows
Summary: A name of Ice and a Heart no better. Death of Many coming together.
1. Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Koori. Everything else belongs to their rightful, respected owners.

_Symphonic Dance_

Shalimar stands at a cliff ledge and frowns at the setting sun. The beautiful waters of the sea glow radiantly in the lighting. The rhythmic pounding of the waters against the base of the cliff sounds like the pounding of a drum.

"Come here to think too?" a voice asks from behind her.

Shalimar turns and stares at the young girl, around fifteen at the most. She smiles back and curtsies politely, before walking over. She inhales the fresh salty air of the sea happily.

"I like thinking here too," she continues. "So what is on your mind, Shalimar Fox?"

She turns on the girl instantly. "Who are you and how do you know me?"

"Me?" she asks. "Oh, sorry, my name is Fujiwara, Koori, and you and I haven't met before. I suppose then, I don't particularly know you. Word travels far I guess of the infamous Mutant X."

"How?" she begins.

"Despite what you may think, I am here to help you," Koori turns and stares straight into Shalimar's eyes, her voice deadly serious. "I can only help you and your friends if no one else knows of my existence. I have come a great distance to help you and despite what you may or may not say, I promise that I will be intervening."

"No," Shalimar replies. "We're fine on our own, you don't need to put yourself at risk needlessly."

"I see…" Koori frowns. "Then it seems our discussion is over. Farewell, until next time Miss Fox."

**Author's Note: This is before series 3 – Mutant X**


	2. Let The Dance Begin

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Koori. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

_Symphonic Dance_

"Shalimar, what's wrong?" Emma asks.

"It's nothing Emma, I've just been having strange dreams," she replies.

"Yea right. I can read you like a book by now. I know something's wrong," Emma frowns.

Suddenly, the building shakes. Emma and Shalimar race over to the lab where Adam, Brennan and Jesse are.

"What's happening?" Shalimar gasps, trying to keep her balance.

"I don't know, these readings aren't normal. I haven't seen anything like this before," Adam replies.

The shaking stops. They stand up and look around themselves warily. Nothing seems to have moved, not even the small containers on Adam's desk. It's almost as if the shaking never occurred. The computer crackles before collapsing in on itself as sparks leap from it.

Shalimar turns to look at the ceiling as a shadow rushes across it. It drops to the floor near the wall and looks up with dark chocolate eyes.

"Koori," Shalimar whispers, staring as the girl rushes from the building.

"Shalimar?" Jesse asks.

"It's nothing, I need to go," she replies, running out.

"What's up with her?" Brennan mutters.

* * *

"Koori!" Shalimar yells, nearing the end of a harbour.

"Miss Fox, I didn't anticipate seeing you so soon," a voice says from behind her.

"What did you do?" she snaps.

"Me? I did nothing, I was merely observing," Koori replies calmly.

"Observing what?" Shalimar growls, growing more and more impatient.

Koori glances behind herself. "I would tell you Miss Fox, but the fact still remains that don't trust me… All will be revealed in time."

* * *

"Shalimar!" Jesse exclaims.

"Don't ask," comes the grumbled reply.

"Uh? Was that-?" Brennan begins.

Jesse nods in response. Brennan turns and looks behind himself one more time as Shalimar squelches to her room, soaking wet and looking like a drowned cat.


	3. Ethereal Dance

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Koori. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

_Symphonic Dance_

"Where am I?" Shalimar asks.

"Somewhere. Nowhere. Everywhere. Anywhere," Koori replies.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I meant exactly what I said. Dear Shalimar, it's obvious that you don't trust me, so I thought it would be best if we spoke. Perhaps now we can come to an understanding," Koori smiles.

"An understanding? I understand that you're crazy! You've broken into Sanctuary, you know too much about us, you even speak in riddles. That's what I understand," she replies.

"Then, Shalimar, understand this. You seek answers and I have them, all I ask in return is trust. Is that such an impossible task?" Koori sighs. "Whether or not you wish to hear this is irrelevant. The answers you seek lie in the present, past and future. Your actions will decide the fate of this world and I am here to make sure that you don't screw this up."

"Who are you?" Shalimar whispers.

"My name, as you know, is Fujiwara. I am an Elemental and I'm here to help you," Koori replies.

"Help us with what?" she snaps.

"You're not yet at the stage where you can be told this. Even though I can guarantee that I work alone, I also guarantee that there's a strict procedure for every situation. I still require _your_ assistance Miss Fox," Koori states, her eyes darker and more intent.

"That's it? You want me to trust you, but you're keeping me in the dark? I don't think so," Shalimar scoffs.

"I see. Information beyond this point is null and void. I hope I didn't cause you to much anxiety Miss Fox, however if you do try to tell anyone of my presence, you will fail. The consequences are not to be taken lightly," Koori replies.

"Shalimar!" Brennan snaps.

"Ow. What's with screaming in my ear?" she groans.

"You're awake!" he sighs.

"Yes, now what's going on?" she frowns, yawning.

"It's half past six, at night. Shalimar, it's the twenty third," Emma frowns.

"I've been asleep for two days?" she asks.

"Yea, and you've been muttering and tossing and turning. Adam wants to see you in the lab, to check up on you," Jesse mutters.

"Hey," Emma says, catching Shalimar's arm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she replies.


	4. A Change of Rhythm

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Koori. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

_Symphonic Dance_

"Well, Shalimar, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Adam sighs.

"I've… It's nothing," she replies, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Shalimar-," he begins.

"It's nothing Adam," she snaps, storming out of the lab.

"There's something wrong with her," Jesse mutters.

"She'll tell us in her own time," Adam replies, sitting next to them.

"Adam!" Emma yells.

"What is it?" he asks.

"It's Shalimar, I tried to get a read on her emotions, but something's blocking me," she replies, frantic.

"What are you doing here?" Shalimar scowls, staring at the girl in her room.

"You're acting too unnatural, you'll give us both away," Koori replies.

"Us both? Are you kidding? I'm not helping you, how many times do I have to tell you?" she gasps.

"We'll see how long you can keep that opinion," she replies.

Suddenly, the building lurches and everyone drops to the floor. Everyone, except Koori. She meets Shalimar's frightened glance with innocent eyes. Shalimar scoffs and runs to the lab, where everyone else is.

"What's going on?" Emma yells.

"I don't know. These readings are like last time's," Adam replies.

Shalimar enters and immediately sees a small button and Koori's icy breath tickles her ear. _"That one,"_

Shalimar acts immediately and presses it, like she was told to and the screen comes up with different readings. A strange electromagnetic energy sweeps through Sanctuary and illuminates not only Koori, but a small man who has a dagger by her throat.

Koori looks straight into Shalimar's eyes as if to say, you should have listened. Then the man fumbles with a remote control and presses a button. The two of them are zapped away, like in alien abduction movies. Shalimar almost swears that she saw some blood seeping from the dagger's location. Once the two are gone, the shaking ceases.

Everyone turns to look at Shalimar. They don't understand how she knew what button to press, or who those people were. She looks away from their penetrating gazes before bursting into a run and leaving on the Double Helix. She types in some commands and the other air craft shows up in red. Then, others start entering her radar, by the dozens. She's forced to turn back to Sanctuary.

The others stayed in Adam's lab to talk over what happened and strategies and theories.

"Well, maybe they want something?" Jesse suggests.

"No. They don't want anything," Shalimar replies.

"Oh, and how do you know so much?" Brennan snaps.

She ignores him. "They don't want anything that you can give them, or would give them,"

"The list of new mutants?" Emma asks.

"Possibly, but I don't know what they want," Shalimar replies.

"So then, how _do_ you know so much?" Brennan asks.

"A friend once told me," she replies, leaving them to think.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the incredibly late update. I promise I'll make up for it. Thanks for your time. Bye.**


	5. Lost to the Beat

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Koori. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

_Symphonic Dance_

"Shalimar," Koori smiles.

"You're not going to wait a few days before you let me wake up this time, are you?" she asks.

"No, of course not," she replies. "Do I detect a note of trust in your voice Miss Fox?"

"Yes, you were right. I should have listened," Shalimar replies.

"You were right to be wary of me. I should have been more discreet upon requesting your trust, and more open," Koori replies.

"How do I get you out of there?" Shalimar asks, desperation lacing her voice.

"This is what fate had planned for me Miss Fox, you cannot change that. I'm meant to be here, and you have to stop these people, no matter the consequence. I will be here, in your dreams, if ever you need my assistance. Farewell, for now," Koori smiles.

Wait!" Shalimar yells, lurching upright.

"Shalimar, are you okay?" Emma frowns.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream," she replies. "What am I doing in the lab?"

"Emma lost track of you, like you just stopped existing. Then, we couldn't wake you up. You were in a deep coma," Brennan replies.

"Yea, well I'm fine," she replies, leaving.

"What's up with her?" Jesse frowns.

"I'm going to talk to her," Emma murmurs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emma snaps.

"Oh, Emma. I was going to get some fresh air, want to come?" she asks.

"Stop it. I know you're lying. Your emotional cloak is gone Shalimar," Emma replies, irked.

"Emma, I'm just going to get some air. You can even come and keep an eye on me if you want," Shalimar says. "Or do you not trust me anymore?"

"I don't know Shalimar. You're different. You've changed so much in the past few days, I don't know you anymore," Emma replies.

"Let's go shopping then, we'll catch up on what's been happening," she suggests.

"Promise you'll tell me what's happening?" Emma sighs.

"I promise," Shalimar replies, knowing that she's lying.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry. I know I promised that I would make up for neglecting this fanfiction, but I'm sorry, I haven't been doing that. Once I finish my fanfiction, I Trust You then this will be my number one priority.**


	6. Crisis Chance

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Koori. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.

_Symphonic Dance_

"Do you think she should be allowed out?" Brennan murmurs, watching Shalimar.

Jesse shrugs. "I wouldn't want to try and keep her in."

"She seems alright emotionally," Emma comments. "I got nothing suspicious from her yesterday."

"That may be, but something's not right," Adam frowns. "She knows about those people who broke into Sanctuary and she's keeping it from us."

"Yeah, but why would she do that?" Brennan scoffs.

"That's something she'll explain when she's ready," Adam replies, reluctant to let the subject go.

Shalimar watches the people rushing about their daily lives and she glares at them.

"I've changed you more than I anticipated," Koori murmurs.

"What?" Shalimar gasps. "I fell asleep?"

Koori turns to her and smiles. "Sorry, no. I had some extra energy that I needed to exert so I materialised a projection of myself here… I would keep my voice down if I were you, only you can see me."

"I'll keep that in mind," she frowns, disgruntled. "How have you been?"

"Hmm, we're not friends Shalimar," Koori states, staring ahead with a deadly serious expression. "How many times must I tell you that it's not your fault? Never mind, you need to concentrate on stopping them before they destroy Sanctuary and exploit every New Mutant they can find."

"So they want the database?" she asks, almost panicking.

"No, Miss Fox, they want you and your comrades. It's more amusing for them if they torture it out of you," Koori smiles absentmindedly.

"You find that amusing?" Shalimar frowns, slightly disgusted by the thought.

"I find it commonplace amongst a species who favour the preservation of their own lives over others," Koori replies, still smiling.

"And firemen and policemen? The people who save lives?" Shalimar snarls.

"The want to saves lives stems from the want for people to need saving. In essence, they want others to be in a grave, life endangering situation," Koori replies, serious again.

"I never thought of it like that," she frowns. "If no one wanted to save people though, that would be just as bad."

"Shalimar, the want of such a thing should only be reserved for times when it's needed," she replies. "Be careful!"

"Wait!" Shalimar snaps, standing up.

She looks around herself and at the people who stare at her as though she's insane. Instinctively, she steps back. Some odd people in the crowd catch her attention though. She turns and rushes away in the opposite direction. A small voice in her head says that she should stay and talk things out, maybe find out more, but she's reluctant to ignore Koori again. Her instincts are telling her that she's listening to and running from the wrong people. Nothing makes sense anymore to her, and she has to figure everything out on her own. It's obvious that koori enjoys watching her flail about trying to find her way. Those people, why would she _want_ to trust them? They're complete strangers.

Shalimar stops. More odd people are moving towards her. In their hands is a kind of weapon. She looks back and the people are still advancing on her. Even on the floors above her the same kind of weapon is in the hands of similar people. She's completely cut off. A hand catches her arm and pulls her away. She gasps as everything around her turns pitch black, and then colour returns.

She stares around herself in shock. All around her is beauty beyond all rational reason and possibility. She stares at the blue zircon coloured waterfall and lake. The golden rock of the waterfall. The lush, vibrant viridian green grass. The soft, warm, inviting brown of the trees. The light green where the sun shines down through the leaves. The brilliantly blue sky above her. It's all so beautiful and bright. Too bright. Too beautiful. She glares at the person in front of her, but even he looks beautiful in way.

"I don't suppose you ever were one to stop and smell the flowers, Miss Fox," he comments with a slight laugh. "If only you did. Then maybe you would be seeing this more often."

"I don't want to see this," she replies, adamant. "This is unreal. It's _too_ perfect."

"There's no such thing as perfect Shalimar," he frowns, suddenly, deathly serious. Then he looks away with a slight sadness tinged in his eyes. "I have a favour to ask Miss Fox, and I always get what I want… There's a girl in a tower. She's trapped and chained. I want you to free her."

"Do I look like some knight in shining armour to you?" she growls. "I don't think so."

"I don't care what you look like," he snarls. "You put Koori there and you'll get her out!"

"She said to leave her," Shalimar frowns. "She can handle herself."

"Then Shalimar, you are no good Samaritan," he glowers at her. "You'll be joining me here someday. I almost can't wait."


	7. Twisting Tunes

_Symphonic Dance_

Shalimar stares at her strange surroundings with an icy cold glare. There's not much here. Just darkness, a kind of swirling mist and spots of grey. Not anything to be impressed by. Then, the light glints off something. Something that moves.

"Who's there?" she calls out.

There's no response, just the dull silence. The lighter shades disappear for a moment, but the colours never stop moving. The dusty grey, with an off-white white. The shadow, or rather, figure of some person moving. Someone walking, coming ever closer and closer. Then the light shades disappear again and when they return, the person is further away. Then coming closer. The same routine. Yet, knowing the outcome, knowing that you're safe, that doesn't erase the fear.

_Shalimar_

She steps back. Her eyes frantically darting around her. The panic spreading through her at exponential rates. The voice is child-like, but hauntingly eerie. Familiar too, in a way.

"Whose there?"

Her fear is escalating. She receives no reply, and isn't too sure she even wants one.

_Tee hee_

Shalimar's heart starts to palpitate.

_Shalimar_

Her nails dig into her palms, drawing blood as she struggles to control her fear.

_Look behind you_

…

* * *

"Adam?" Shalimar frowns. "What happened?"

"Well, where to start?" Brennan frowns, glowering at her.

"You passed out," Adam frowns. "When we got you back to Sanctuary, something happened. We started losing you, your heart was failing for some reason, but you're okay now. Stable, anyway."

Shalimar opens her eyes and meets Emma's. "Is something wrong?"

"Shalimar, you're going to have to tell us what's happening because it's the only way we can help you," Emma frowns.

"I'm not telling you. Can't you trust me Emma? Am I really _that_ different?" Shalimar sighs.

"Yes, you are," Emma murmurs. "If you ever change your mind, then we'll listen."

Shalimar leans back and sighs. She starts going over everything that happened since that day at the cliff. Koori was definitely someone to keep tabs on. Her eyes peek open and up to glance outside the lab. As predicted, they're waiting to see if she tries to escape. Her eyes close and she concentrates as hard as she can. She has no idea how to do what she's trying to do. A flash of light comes from behind her closed eyes lids.

She opens her eyes and looks around herself at the pure white all around her. Her legs feel shaky and weak. Shalimar doesn't recall ever seeing a place like that ever before. A place of nothing but the purest of white. There's no walls. No limitations. There's just nothing at all. She frowns, wondering how she got there and how she's going to get back.

"Touched," a voice states, quite cheerily too.

Shalimar spins around and is surprised when she's greeted by Koori's smiling face. She drops the fighting stance immediately and relaxes, but keeps an edge of caution, just in case. Koori clasps her hands behind her back and laughs quietly.

"Touched?" Shalimar asks, confused.

"Is everything alright Miss Fox?" Koori asks, ignoring the previous question.

Shalimar ponders her answer for a moment. "No. No, it's not alright. Where are you?"

"You seek to rescue me," Koori states. "You will not succeed."

"What do you mean by that?" Shalimar snaps. "I haven't even tried yet!"

"No Touched can rescue me," Koori smiles.

Before Shalimar can draw another breath, Koori giggles and races away from her. Her arms spread out behind her. They look like wings because of her baggy sleeves. Koori glances back behind her and smiles at Shalimar's confused expression before speeding up. Shalimar gasps, feeling the white being pulled from around her. She gasps as everything suddenly blurs. Then, her vision shifts back into focus and she's back in the lab. She sighs, half in relief and half in disappointment.


	8. It Takes Two to Tango

_Symphonic Dance_

She frowns at the vivid imagery ahead of her. Right now though, she's in the dark. Cautiously, and with care she begins forward. Until she's crossed the threshold. She looks around carefully at the too bright, vividly coloured grass. The trees sway in a too graceful way. The sky is too bright and everything's far too cheery. It looks like a child's drawing of a wood and coloured with the brightest, most painful to look at colours. A quick giggle comes from behind her.

"Emma DeLauro,"

Emma spins round to face a smiling teenager. "Who are you?"

"Oh, Emma. I admire your loyalty to your friend, but she's not here. It's only me," she replies.

"Wait, you're that girl that disappeared with those people who broke into Sanctuary. Aren't you?"

"My name is Koori," she smiles. "I am no one who matters."

Emma awakens with a jolt and stares at her friend's in confusion. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Emma, we started losing you just like Shalimar yesterday. Is there something you want to tell us?" Adam frowns.

"No. I'm okay, there's nothing I want to tell you," she replies. "Where's Shalimar?"

Adam ushers Brennan and Jesse out and a few minutes later, Shalimar comes in. She sits on the edge of Emma's bed with a distant, obscure look on her face. Emma sighs and leans back, staring at the ceiling. That girl and everything she's said keeps circling in her mind. Shalimar's mind too.

"We were so worried Emma," Shalimar states. "What on Earth happened?"

"Who is she?" Emma frowns.

"What are you talking about?" Shalimar asks.

"Koori. Who is she?" Emma states. "How do you know her and what's going on?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you, but since you met her I guess it's okay… She's here to help us, but I don't know what with. Koori said that people wanted the New Mutant database. I don't know why, and I don't know who she is. I just know that it's a bad idea to ignore anything she tells us," Shalimar sighs. "Did she tell you what a Touched is?"

"Touched? No, she didn't mention that. She said that she admired my loyalty to my friend, you. Then she said that she was no one who mattered," Emma replies.

"That's Koori for you. She's deliberately vague," Shalimar smiles. "I just wish that she would tell me more so that I could do something."

"Can't you just ask her?" Emma urges.

"I would, but when my heart failed I saw her. That, and when those people came, they took her and she doesn't want me to go get her. So now we have to wait for her to contact us," Shalimar shrugs.

The two sit silently and deep in their thoughts. Most of which are about Koori and her mysterious and vague explanations. They're looking for clues in her words that could really mean anything at all. In the end though, Koori is just as, if not more, mysterious than before. Which is just how she intends to keep things.

_The cards have been dealt, and you're right where I want you._


	9. The Last, Dark Waltz

_Symphonic Dance_

"Wait!"

"I have no time to waste on a wretch like you," Koori states, glowering down at the writhing creature on the floor.

"There's more than meets the eye to the Legend of Bellzeial!" it cries out. "More, please, have mercy. Please?"

"You tell what I already know," Koori murmurs. "There is no use for you, there never has been. All you are is a waste of space."

The door swings shut and a scream permeates the night. A large, cloaked figure exits the shadows to walk alongside Koori. His stride falling into place with hers. She doesn't pay him any heed, and has no intention of speaking to him at all. He is, after all, no concern of hers. Unless his conscience begins to waver, just as she senses it's starting to.

"There has been incoming news of informants here," he states. "We fear they have been leaking information."

"Anything vital?" Koori asks, not paying much attention.

"No, not yet, but-" he begins.

"Then why do you insist on wasting my time?" she doesn't wait for an answer.

* * *

"Anything?" Shalimar asks.

"No, there's no record of anything like that," Emma yawns.

"What do you think it is then?" she frowns, eyes distant.

"Think what is?" Brennan glowers at them.

"Oh, Brennan," Emma murmurs, surprised. "It's just this new touch screen thing they're releasing soon."

"Yea," Shalimar nods. "It looks stupid and it doesn't tell you what it does."

"You know, I never expected you to join her Emma," Brennan frowns. "What's going on?"

"Brennan, it's nothing. We're just looking at some new technology, that's all," Shalimar states.

"No, I don't believe that. I know you too well to fall for a lie like that," Brennan shakes his head. "You've told Emma, why can't you trust us?"

Shalimar turns to Emma. "I'll be in my room. We can talk later."

"Emma, you can tell me. We can't help you if we don't know what's going on!" he pleads.

She pats his arm. "I'm sorry Brennan. There's nothing to tell you, it's not important."

He frowns as she walks off too. Then his eyes shift to the computer they were using. There's no doubt in his mind that whatever they were looking into has been erased from record, but for curiosities sake, he takes it anyway. Both Adam and Jesse had watched the exchange, and they weren't pleased with how things were going. There was only one clear end in sight to all of it. Not one that anyone would be happy with.

"That's it, isn't it?" Jesse frowns, laughing bitterly. "Why don't we disband now Adam? Why haven't you called for that?"

"Not yet Jesse, there's still time for them to come forward," Adam replies. "Besides, we've come too far just to give up now."

"They're not going to stop Adam, not until we're all at war with ourselves," Jesse then sighs. "I don't know their motives, but what could possibly be so bad that they can't tell us? I don't even know them anymore… I'll wait, but things had better start getting back normal."

Adam sighs as Jesse walks away. It seems that's all that's been happening lately, walking away from each other. He knows that everything's on the line, and for once, he doesn't have any idea what the solution could be. Then, a soft sound comes from behind him, and he turns to be faced with something trying to get through. The air in that particular area is shifting, gold specks coming through and into the light. The air ripples away from the centre-point. His curiosity is piqued, but he knows what's going to come next. The gold flecks start streaming away from the source and the completely dissipate, leaving a woman standing before him.

"It's been a while, Tenshi," Adam murmurs, pleasantly surprised.

She looks up, her purple-black hair catching in the light. Her light, crystalline blue eyes meet his, radiating warmth and trust. He can tell that something's different, and that something's wrong. She laughs lightly, tucking her hair behind her ear. Then she extends her hand to him, with her hair clasp in it.

"I can't take that," Adam states.

He remembers the day had she first showed up with it in her hair. She was practically glowing and oh, so joyous. It was one of the first presents her beloved would-eventually-be-husband, gave to her. Every time she came to see him after that, she always wore it. _So I have a physical connection with him, no matter how far we are forced to part_, she had told him.

"Adam," she whispers.

She glances down at the clasp, and closes her hand. He knew she didn't want to part with it. He knew it meant far too much to her to part with. Her hand re-opens and she places the clasp into his hand. He looks up, about to protest, when her tear filled eyes catch him attention. She takes a step back, her hand dropping ac t her side. She half turns away from him.

"Long ago Adam, years ago…" Tenshi whispers. "We were attacked on the day that has been scarred into my mind. They found us, Adam, there is a girl. She was taken, and you were there to witness it."

"That girl," Adam frowns. "Yes, I remember."

"Adam, I died those long years. This physical connection, is merely something I use to lie to myself, but it is time I re-joined my family. They will have missed me through my years of mourning… Adam, find that girl. For what she is about to do will destroy the world."

"She's so young, I didn't think she could have done something like this," he mutters, more to himself than her.

"She is young, that is true, but she is wise beyond her years. Still though, wisdom is nothing if not understood. She is too young to realise the dangers of this course, please turn her away from this lonesome path," she whispers. "I ask this only because I trust you Adam. That girl, when you find her, give her my clasp. It will at least make her stop and listen to you."

"Who is she Tenshi?" Adam suddenly frowns. "What are you not telling me?"

"She is my daughter. I only wish for her safety, and for the peace of mind my other daughter, and my son deserve. They died unnecessarily, and they blame themselves. If she succeeds, then this world will be in ruins," she takes a deep breath. "My apologies, I can offer you no more advice."

"That's okay," he nods. "You're a Guardian Protector of the worlds, there's a lot I can't understand."

"This is the last time you will ever see me, Adam," she smiles, sadly. "Times are changing, you may not meet my daughter in this way."

"The Fates have chosen my successor then?" he asks, curious.

"One can only presume at this moment in time," she replies. "When you find her, let her know I love her."

"Of course," he nods.

The gold flecks start re-appearing, swirling towards the centre-point this time. He's sad as the specks begin blocking her from view. They're taking her away. Far away, to a place he'll not be in for a while, destiny permitting. If they even share the same afterlife, that is. For some reason, he finds it hard to cope with thinking of never seeing her again. He looks down at the clasp.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry! It's really late, I know. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry! I hope this is okay. I'm so sorry it's late. **

**I'll try harder next time. That I swear. I'll do better next time. So, please tell me when you want me to update, and I will try for it.**


	10. Let The España Cañi Begin

_Symphonic Dance_

"Koori, what are you doing?" Shalimar asks.

By now, they've grown used to the white, wispy surroundings. The cold mists swirling ever closer around their ankles and arms. Koori keeps her head low, and refuses to look at them. Emma and Shalimar share a worried glance.

"Koori, we want to help you," Emma offers. "So please tell us what's wrong."

She doesn't respond at all; and that worries them. From the moment, a few days ago, when they tried to contact her and failed, they had been worried. Now, their worry was almost paranoia. Then, the strangest sensation overcomes them. Their pure white surroundings start dissipating, and then, as simple as that, they're back in Sanctuary. Brennan and Jessie watch them carefully. Adam on the other hand, has his gaze fixed firmly on Koori. She looks around herself, absolutely confused beyond all belief. She doesn't know what could possibly overcome her potent abilities, and drag her away somewhere else.

* * *

"Hey, you're that girl from before," Jessie exclaims.

Koori's icy glare fixates on him, but she stays silent. _As stubborn as her mother_, Adam notes, with a sad smile. Whilst Brennan has already started interrogating her about what happened before.

"Be silent!" Koori exclaims. "You know nothing of what's to come. You have no right to speech."

"Then what about me?" Adam asks. "Fujita, Koori."

Adam holds Tenshi's clasp up in the light. Koori's reaction is immediate, she presses herself against the force shield. Shalimar and Emma lean forward to get a better look, when the situation dawns on them.

"Adam, you knew?" Shalimar gasps.

"Actually, I didn't know until just recently," he replies. "When Tenshi came to visit me about her misbehaving daughter."

The silence in the room is palpable. Even Koori seems lost for words, despite everything that she's encountered.

"There are countless other dimensions," Adam explains. "So many, and there's always a danger of a leak. So, there are a few gifted families who are Guardians. They move around from dimension to dimension in a bid to protect those inhabiting them… You seem to have lost your way, Koori."

"My mother, you and her… You were the proxy…" Koori murmurs, still shocked.

"Yes, so, please promise that if I take down this shield, you won't run away? We need to talk this over and understand what you've been doing," Adam states.

After a moment of silence, Koori nods timidly. The shields are removed immediately, as promised. She doesn't run, or teleport away. She just stands there, staring at the ground. Shalimar, Emma, Brennan and Jessie seem ever so slightly relieved. Except for Adam. He knows how tricky Guardians can be, and how unreadable they are. They're vague when describing things, and always keep information until it becomes _necessary_ to divulge. Ergo, half a second before something tries to take your head off.

Koori stares at the clasp on the table. She could easily use telepathy to grab it and teleport away, but she seems docile. It would be near-impossible for Mutant X to stop a fully trained Guardian, but Koori would be able to put up one heck of a fight. At least.

"What's been going on Koori?" Adam frowns. "Right now, you wandered away from your set path. We can help you go back where you should be, but you need to help us in return. Will you help us, Koori?"

She glances up at him with big, sad eyes. "My mother's clasp, you will return it to my possession? … Ah, the Belzeial. I suppose you wish to know of it… There is a summons legendaire…"

"A what?" Brennan frowns. "Adam, is this making any sense to you? Is she even speaking in English?"

"Koori," Adam sighs, exasperated. "They don't... have my knowledge of the Guardians and your methods. You need to explain yourself in simpler terms."

Koori nods. "The summons legendaire, is what you would call, not good. As for the Belzeial, there is nothing I could say that would improve upon the summons legendaire."

"The summons legendaire is a singular creature that comes with rolling clouds of thunder and lightning. The Belzeial is a sacred text, used for summoning the most evil, monstrous and powerful creatures in existence. Take the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. They can be summoned from the texts."

"Right," Shalimar frowns. "So bad news all round then."

"You know Koori, you don't have to talk to us like we're infants," Emma comments.

"You have a wide expanse of knowledge, Adam. I cannot see why the Fate's would wish to replace you," Koori sighs. "I must tell you, I am the one to seek out the Belzeial, and the summons legendaire. We have currently come into the possession of the Belzeial."

A fleeting glimmer of a person flits across the shimmering, mirror clear emerald of the clasp. Instantly, Koori stiffens, and panic flashes across her face. Although, it disappears just as quickly. She settles back into her numb reverie.

"Koori," Adam frowns, suddenly exhausted. "What have you done with it?"

"There was a great monstrous creature who could eliminate entire dimensions with even a simple breath…" Koori whispers. "There were so many of you humans continually wrecking your Eden with your ways. I had no choice but to seek _him_ out."

"Where is he Koori?" Adam frowns. "Where's the summons legendaire, and the ritual sanctity?"

She glances up at him with guilty, shamed eyes. Then, with a movement so fast they barely saw it, she snatches the clasp away. She cautiously starts walking backwards, and a portal opens behind her, and closes before anyone can stop her leaving. Adam sighs, but a small chuckle escapes him. Noticing the strange looks his team's giving him, he smiles encouragingly.

"Don't worry; Guardians have strange ways, but they always leave riddles to help us save the day," Adam responds.

"So, they shirk the work to the normal people they've supposed to be protecting then," Jesse comments.

"You could say that," Adam nods. "I had the computer record our conversation with her, any trails she left will be there."

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but my holiday from here is over now, I guess. For those who are a little bit confused, I'm sorry.**

**Guardians - They travel from dimension to dimension. Like Mutant X to Spiderman, and so forth. As if everyone book, show, movie, etc, are all living in seperate dimensions.**

**Belzeial - Not to be confused with the Bellzeial. It's a book of sacred, in a way, texts. The texts summon forth demonic creatures of almost unparralled strength.**

**Summons Legendaire - No, there's not actually meant to be capital letters. In the world of the Guardians, it's not deemed important enough for that. A creature considered unparralled, but was somehow sealed away, despite there being no record of being defeated ever.**

**Ritual Sanctity - The one and only place where the summons legendaire can be summoned forth. Literally, the end of the world.**

**I hope that clears everything up. If not, then I'm sorry. I'll try and make it more simpler from here on out.**


	11. Cunning Like A Fox Trot

_Symphonic Dance_

Koori stares at an inked symbol of a scarlet piece of cloth. It's the last sign, and it means that everything is ready. Without waiting any further, she slips off into the shadows. When those who served her lose their patience and break down the door, they'll find an empty room, and plenty of broken promises. She had carefully crafted a tunnel for use whenever she felt like taking a break. Being a leader wasn't her forte, nor has she ever cared for it to be one. Once she's far away enough, she comes to a halt. In front of her is a dead end. Ahead of her is a room with a crystalline pool coming from a waterfall. The place is actually very spacious, and she makes her way over to the edge of the water an kneels down. Her fingers skim the surface of the water in small, calming circles. Slowly, small icicles form under the water.

Next, she steps away from it. She casts a cursory glance behind her, to see if anyone has followed her. Then she steps into the water. Once up to her waist, the ice looks to have formed a staircase down to the bottom of the lake. Calmly, and carefully, she continues down it. When fully submerged, someone comes running to the cavern's entrance. Upon seeing no one, he stomps away, furious. If he'd stayed a moment longer, then he'd have noticed the mist racing out from the rock face behind the waterfall. He would also have seen the blue glowing symbol on the water.

* * *

"So, how did you think this would help?" Brennan sighs, bored.

"There's something we're missing, it will all make sense when we figure out what it is," Adam replies.

"Like what?" Jesse exclaims. "Come one Adam, she hasn't left us anything at all. There's nothing here that can help us. We've listened to it for hours, there's nothing we haven't heard before, and we know it off by heart."

"I think Jesse's right," Shalimar frowns. "Come on Adam, you worked with her mum, but she's not her. I think you're still clinging to how she used to help you, but Koori isn't her. There's nothing here."

"Maybe not," Emma speaks up suddenly; raising a book. "but this does."

"A book? Unless this is some kind of dummies guide to guardians, it won't help us," Brennan yawns.

"This isn't just a book. I was coming to meet you guys when I noticed this sticking out from between two wooden slats," Emma nods to Shalimar. "You're right. Koori didn't leave us anything that could help. Not even one little hint. Her mother on the other hand, left us this."

"The Tome of Necropolis?" Jesse frowns. "They sound like a cheery bunch, these guardians."

"No, this is exactly what we need. What we were missing," Adam smiles. "You remember when I told you that the Belzeial summons powerful, demonic creatures?"

"Somehow, I don't like how this is going…" Shalimar murmurs.

* * *

_X__ʑöłŭĐƇ__êìàöƱ_

_Prepare the flames and grimstone_

_Turn the skies to war to weep forth crimson ashes_

_The sun shall burn and die, its blood splayed across the skies_

_The moon shalt turn crimson and rise anew, arisen to a higher place_

_Winds shall whisper unanswered prayers, shrieking through the endless night_

_Goodbye to light_

_Goodbye to life_

_Hello to all in the dead of night_

_Immortalis Terminus_

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading yet another chapter of **_Symphonic Dance_**.**


	12. 123 Out of Beat

_Symphonic Dance_

"Adam, is something wrong?" Emma asks, concerned.

"I thought this was the clue we were missing," Adam sighs. "There's something else we need."

"_Prepare the flames and grimstone_

_Turn the skies to war to weep forth crimson ashes_

_The sun shall burn and die, its blood splayed across the skies_

_He moon shalt turn crimson and arise anew, arisen to a high place_

_Winds shall whisper unanswered prayers, shrieking in the night_

_Death of life_

_Death of light_

_Arise anew in the midnight rite_

_Immortalis Terminus_"

"Koori!" Adam exclaims.

"Isn't that what we were reading last night?" Brennan frowns.

"No," Adam smiles. "The fifth line and below is different. How did you find this, Koori?"

"My ancestry is a tapestry of woven fates and bonds," Koori murmurs. "Sacred death is always just beyond our grasp."

"The Guardians that are true, and the most powerful, can touch death and survive. I assume you're one of those true guardians," Adam nods.

"You are wise for a human," Koori murmurs. "Upon sundown I shall release the sacred beast from high above, unless given reason not to."

"How about, if you do that, lots of innocent people will die?" Jesse mutters.

"You destroy your planet with technology, and you even know you do that," Koori frowns. "Another word for destroy, is kill. You kill your planet, and I hear it scream. Every user of technology is a murderer."

Koori turns on her heel and walks away. The truth of her words seem to last an eternity in their minds. Only Adam was expecting an answer like that, but is still shocked by it. Koori stops mid-step, before turning to look at them seriously.

"The answer I seek is a valid one," she says. "Simple reasons that are not soul deep mean nothing to me. My decision is set to sunset. I shall wait no longer after that. You have my word that I shall perform no part of this rite before then."

* * *

"Can you believe that?" Brennan snaps. "Sunset today. How are we supposed to understand this, it's not Latin or Greek. This isn't even a language!"

"It's the secret language spoken only by the Guardians of millennia ago," Adam replies.

"If it was millennia ago, why are they still using it? Couldn't they just re-write the texts or whatever they're supposed to be?" Shalimar frowns.

"No, it's a vital moment in their history," Adam sighs. "A new enemy arose from the flames of a defeated one. These were as close to the Ultimate power as you can get without it being that. They had power over everything except life and time, but they held a strong power over death. Many of them were wiped out. They used this secret language to try and get by unnoticed."

"If they were really that powerful, they could have had it translated," Jesse comments.

"It's not so simple, and if you went to a Guardian meeting, they still speak it," Adam sighs.

"We're not going to get this done in time," Shalimar sighs.

"Yes we are," Brennan grins. "Look what I found."

In his hand is an old, worn map. There are distinct lines leading from one place to another, but they aren't clear in any way. The destination looks like a triangle, square and rectangle stuck together. On the way there looks dangerous, with all sorts of unreadable symbols and monstrous drawings. There are lots of mountains everywhere, and where there isn't any, the lamp is a bog.

"There's nowhere on earth with land like that," Emma states.

"Isn't that the point though?" Jesse asks. "To confuse us with riddles and all sorts of clues we can't even read."

"No, the Earth didn't exist when those creatures were around," Adam replies. "This isn't the earth. This is the inbetween. A dimension consisting of only that. The rest have fallen to ruin, but this is still stable. This is where she's going to going to end the world."

"Adam, didn't she say something about the _midnight rite_? She said she was going to do this at sunset," Emma frowns.

"That's because she's planning to leave," he replies unhappily, and walks away.

They look at each other, confused. Not quite grasping what he means by that, but close enough. Each hopes that it's the last time they encounter an Guardian…

**Author's Note: Sorry, but the wifi here in this apartment, hotel thing in Molyvos isn't too great. Thanks for reading though.**


	13. Let's Tango to a New Tempo

_Symphonic Dance_

Koori stares out at the vast expanse of orange-golden sands ahead of her. Giant skeletons from long unused machines poke out from their sandy graves. She bites back an outcry. Her mind daren't take her to those who were trapped in those machines. She lets a few tears be carried away by the biting wind, and sighs tiredly. There was so much to be done, and so little of everything…

She turns her back to the mass gravesite and walks away. The twisting, whirling sands swiftly move to cover her tracks, and her. One careless move and she would be encased in the sand, a good few feet under the shifting ground. She was as scared as anyone else would be, and still she presses on. The risk, pain and sacrifice would be all too much, if she wasn't so determined.

Ahead of her, a giant tower rises out from the ferocious winds. She almost breaks down and bursts into tears at the sight of it. However, they wouldn't have been tears of happiness. No, it was abject fear and terror.

No amount of time could erase the incidents of the past. Each person had tried their best, and not one of them made a difference…

* * *

"Are you sure about this Adam?" Jesse frowns.

Adam frowns down at the small spear shaped stone in his hands. "No, I'm not, but we can't just wait around. This can reach her. I know it will."

He thrusts his arm out, the stone held firmly in his hand. It glows, and a pulsating energy comes from it. In the centre, it changes from the forest green colour it originally was, to a deep, dark azure. Then, a beam of energy pours out from it, and forms a portal just in front of them. Adam lowers the stone, huffing.

Shalimar pushes Brennan out of her way. Before anyone can stop her, she lunges through the portal, and she feels it closing behind her. Shock spreads over her features at her rash actions, but it's too late to turn back. The entrance to the portal has closed, and she knows it won't re-open.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you die out here on your own, Adam," Shalimar sighs, and looks ahead. "This all started with me, and it will end with me."

She walks down the tunnel, hoping for an answer. She wishes for something, anything, to help her knock some sense into Koori. The world couldn't come to a cataclysmic end. There was absolutely no way she would let that happen; but she doesn't even know where Adam was going, or where he'd end up. She crosses her fingers, hoping desperately to be able to succeed.

* * *

"No!" Adam exclaims. "What does she think she's doing?"

"Adam, I think she was worried about you," Emma offers. "She'll be okay, she's dealt with Koori too, you know."

"No!" Adam frowns. "No, she hasn't! Not like this… There's no way to tell whether Koori will receive this well. If Shalimar makes Koori feel threatened, then she'll defend herself."

"You know Adam, this isn't National Geography, and everyone tries to defend themselves when they feel threatened," Brennan states.

Adam stares ahead. "Not like Koori. Not like a guardian… She shouldn't have been so reckless."

"What's going to happen then?" Jesse asks. "If Koori does feel threatened, what happens to Shalimar?"

"Guardians have been known to kill when they think someone's in their way. They are the dimensional protectors, but they're also the bad guys in their own way," Adam groans. "Shalimar won't come back; you don't need to know anything else. Just that Koori wasn't trained, and she'll act like that too."

"Is it really that bad that you can't tell us?" Emma whispers frightened. "Is Koori even capable of something like that?"

"Don't let her age fool you. She's a guardian at heart, by nature and species. There's nothing she won't do, that the others will," Adam sighs, tiredly.

An uncomfortable, heavy silence washes over them all. Adam refuses to look the remaining members of his team in the eye. They can tell there's something that he refuses to tell them, and it terrifies them. He sighs reluctantly, but still refuses to face them.

"Do you remember the Protocanth?" Adam asks, struggling to actually tell them against his will. "Well, what the guardians would do puts that method of killing to shame."

* * *

"Koori!" Shalimar yells.

Koori stops in her tracks, and she turns to the intruder with a steely gaze. Her expression is devoid of emotion. Shalimar's eyes flicker over the room they're in. The walls stretches upwards and then out onto a ceiling until it gets to the centre. In the centre more walls rise up in a hexagonal shape, each with rectangular holes in them. From the holes light streams in, so that the higher ceiling isn't visible.

Bookshelves reach high above them. Each shelf is at least half-full. The hexagonal shaped room branches off to both sides, like a cross. Koori is standing on the stone steps, and behind her, is an altar. The light pours down onto the altar, giving it a mysterious air.

Koori doesn't move, but Shalimar can tell that she's itching to reach the altar. Koori turns to face her completely. Her expression becomes speculative, but intuitive. Her body language tells that she has her guard up as high as it will go.

"What has brought you here?" Koori asks her voice as cold and mysterious as her.

**Author's Note: Wahl! I can just touch the end of this story with my fingertips, and I don't like to end stories. I always hate saying goodbye to characters. It makes me sad, but I'm happy too. I'm glad I could share this story.**

**I'm also glad I got a favourite for this story. I hope I don't let that person who chose to favourite this story down. I really want you all to enjoy this story for as long as possible. Thank you so very much for reading, and I really hope that you all enjoy this greatly.**

**Thank you. Arigatou. Xie xie. Merci.**

**The Protocanth is the creature they dug out from the ice. It was the second last episode from the second series. That episode was really interesting. I give my most sincere apologies if someone new to the show has read this and I gave away something you haven't seen yet.**


	14. Midnight Waltz of Chaos I

_Symphonic Dance_

_- __Koori doesn't move, but Shalimar can tell that she's itching to reach the altar. Koori turns to face her completely. Her expression becomes speculative, but intuitive. Her body language tells that she has her guard up as high as it will go._

_"What has brought you here?" Koori asks; her voice as cold and mysterious as her._

* * *

Koori comes down a step. Her expression becomes colder for each passing moment. Suspicion shines brightly in her narrowed eyes. Koori descends another step, and her expression changes. It becomes more contemptuous than suspicion. Koori's expression irks Shalimar, but she manages to stay silent.

"Why have you come here?" Koori asks, her voice no different than ice.

"What you're doing is wrong," Shalimar exclaims. "You can't just destroy an entire planet!"

"Silence!" Koori yells, lurching forward.

She races down a few steps. "You have no idea! How dare you enter sacred ground and be so narrow-minded!"

"Me?" Shalimar snaps. "I'm not the one who's intent on destroying the world without listening to why she shouldn't!"

"Enough!" Koori snaps. She raises her arm. "Be gone!"

Instantly, a large ball of light bursts forth. Shalimar stares at Koori, wide eyed and shocked. Then the light engulfed her, and it disappeared. After that, she was gone. Koori turns on her heel. She hurries up towards the altar bathed in light.

* * *

"Adam, there's nothing here," Emma yells.

"Nothing here either," Brennan calls out.

Adam sighs, frowning. Tenshi had always left him some clues to figure out what to do. She was always guiding him towards the solution… Adam had encountered some rouge Guardians on his adventures with her. Even the rouge's wanted to protect. They just didn't know how to like the others. He could tell that Koori meant well. She wanted to stop humanity from suffering; she just didn't know how to do that in the right way.

"How about you Jesse?" Adam asks, worn out.

"Sorry. I can't find anything Adam. There's nothing that could help us," Jesse sighs.

Adam stalks away, furious. He doesn't want to think that Koori was as evil as her actions led them to believe. He knew both of her parents were good people, and he wouldn't believe Koori wasn't as good as them. He couldn't let her destroy the world, and he couldn't let her destroy herself.

Emma takes the stairs two at a time. "Adam, I found something!"

* * *

Koori stares out at the whipping sands. Her hands are tightly clenched fists at her sides. Slowly she raises her right arm and the sands blow off to the right. The winds still whip around, but the sands in the imminent area she moved stay put. Her steely, stern eyes graze over the uncovered skeleton of what must be a giant. The part of the skull that covers the brain is twice the size of the building Koori is standing on. One of the shoulder's that was sticking out is covered in a blue armour with a protruding spike.

"Do nae ca maena nicova ditranai coneiasa Mivaela…"

Koori stares out as the sands start to shift again. A loud crunch echoes out as the giant skeleton moves. It holds a razor sharp sword with two points. The skeleton rises to its knees and bows its head to Koori. Behind it, more and more skeletons rise from the sand and bow their heads' to her. She extends her right hand out to the side. Her palm opens and a staff comes out from thin air and floats down onto her palm. The skeleton at the front leans forward and Koori hops onto its shoulder. It stands up and walks off, the others following it obediently. Her left hand brushes a small red pouch which wasn't there before.


	15. Midnight Waltz of Chaos II

_Symphonic Dance_

"A long, long time ago, there was darkness clouding all the dimensions light," Koori says tearfully, choking on her words. "Such was the darkness that… That everyone was warped. Every tear was black, and shadows held dominion. Light found its way into the universe, and into someone's heart and soul… It spread from universe to universe, and through the dimensions."

She stares at the upcoming shrine glinting as marble against the golden desert suns. The sun is setting just beyond the shrine; time is running out. The giant skeletal figure stomps along, its feet sinking beneath the shifting sea of sand. The entire army of skeletal giants tromp along in marching order. Her head is lowered, and she doesn't want to see what's ahead of her. An expression of what may possibly be guilt flashes across her face, but it vanishes before it can be distinguished. Her grip of one of the pale silverish spikes protruding from the blue helmet increases. Tension is starting to build up inside her, and worrying doubts; but it's a little late for second-guessing.

Her hands turn into fists by her sides. "I promise it will work out…"

* * *

"Argh," Shalimar groans.

She tries dragging herself to her feet slowly; after that it only takes an instant for it to register in her mind that her left leg is bleeding. She sits down on the cold stone ground to try and check over the wound in the barely there blue-tinted light. Shalimar lies down, somehow extremely exhausted and frustrated. She touches the com-link on her finger and sighs. She wishes she were back with her friends, and that she hadn't met Koori. All the problems started with the young girl, and it's very unlikely that Koori would miraculously see the error of her ways.

"Shalimar?" says the crackled calls from the com-link. "Shalimar, are you there?"

"Jesse? Emma? Brennan? Who is it?" Shalimar asks, confused.

"It's me, Shalimar, its Emma," she sighs on the other side of the line. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I don't know it's really dark here… I think I'm in some underground cave system," Shalimar replies. "My leg's bleeding; I think I must have landed on it…"

"Alright, we're trying to locate you, hang in there," Emma says. "We'll find you."

"Yea," Shalimar nods.

With that, Emma pushes away from the computer and hurries down to the lab; desperate to find Adam. When she arrives, she finds the rest of the team there; working hard on something.

"Emma, is something wrong?" Jesse frowns.

"Adam, it's Shalimar; I've reached her on the com-link!" Emma gasps, out of breath. "She's bleeding; we have to find her!"

"You reached Shalimar?" Brennan exclaims, surprised.

"Then she must be here on earth," Adam smiles. "Give me the com-link! … Shalimar, it's Adam, can you hear me?"

A loud crackle fills the anxious lab… " … Adam. Do you know where I am?"

"Not yet, we're working on it," Adam sighs, relieved. "Emma says you're in a cave, find somewhere you can hide, just in case there's someone else there."

"Okay, thank you," Shalimar whispers.

"You're more than welcome," Adam nods, pleased.

* * *

Koori hops down from the skeletal warriors blue spiked shoulder guard. She makes her way over to the bird bath like shrine. She glances down into the empty basin through lifeless eyes. Then she glances up at the setting sun and her expression changes to irritation.

"Find your place, time is fleeting," she says. "… Run while you can."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for keeping you waiting. Sorry.**


	16. Midnight Waltz of Chaos Light of Ends

_Symphonic Dance_

_Chapter Sixteen - Midnight Waltz of Chaos III. Light of Ends I_

"Shalimar, how are you?" Emma asks, for the thousandth time.

Shalimar laughs tiredly. "I'm okay… I'm fine. Stop worrying. You have more important things to deal with."

"No, you're our priority right now," Emma replies, concentrating. "Can you see anything there that might help us? Stalagmites? Stalactites? Perhaps a small river or stream?"

"No, nothing here," Shalimar says. "Well, maybe… There's a dripping sound somewhere."

"Okay…" Emma frowns. "We can work with that. Just stay where you are. I'll get back to you soon?"

"How is she?" Adam asks, storming into the lab.

"Shal's fine," Emma replies. "I've got something to work with now."

"Good," Adam nods, checking over the stats. "How are you Shalimar?"

"I'm okay," she replies. "Don't worry about me. Find Koori before sunset. There isn't much time left."

"It's okay, stay calm. It will all be okay," Adam covers the microphone with his hand. "Emma, what did she tell you?"

"There's dripping water," Emma sighs. "It won't help us."

"No, it won't," he sighs. "Okay then, go help Jesse. I'll try and locate her."

Emma leaves, albeit reluctantly. Once the doors are closed, Adam takes his hand off from the microphone. His eyes flit across the data filled screens, stern and deep in concentration. Everything the data tells him isn't what he wants to see. He sighs and starts to work on finding Shalimar's exact location.

* * *

Emma takes the steps two at a time. The reality of the situation and the panic is finally starting become apparent. At the top of the stairs, she pauses. Jesse and Brennan are arguing over tactics and clues. Jesse doesn't seem to believe any of the evidence they've found so far, but he has nothing to prove it's false.

"Come on guys," Emma sighs. "Arguing isn't going to help. Let's just see what we can find out."

"How's Shal?" Brennan asks.

"She's okay," Emma replies distantly, reading over the screen. "Adam's trying to locate her. We think she's somewhere close to water. What have I missed here?"

"Nope, nothing. Your clue is still the most solid piece of evidence we have," Jesse frowns. "Which isn't exactly good news considering that it was all jus coincidences and repeated phrases."

"Well, it's something at least. It's the only possibility that we've come across," Emma says, perturbed. "We should look over everything, just in case."

"I'll go check the files," Brennan offers, leaving. "We might have missed a book, or something helpful."

The moment Brennan leaves, Jesse and Emma lapse into a silence. Neither seems to know what to do, or make of the situation. As the silence begins to turn uncomfortable, Emma turns to walk away.

"Emma!" Jesse calls out. "What happened here? To you and Shal?"

"I don't know…" Emma frowns. "I guess we just got drawn in to her. Koori was like a lost little girl who just wants to be noticed for her strength; like she's scared of being thought of as weak. I guess we… I don't know. I don't know anymore Jesse."

He watches her walk away. Then he turns his attention back to the many files uploaded on his computer. Jesse really wishes she could have told him more. If she had, he might be able to narrow his search. He sighs, and immerses himself in his searches again.

* * *

"Argh!" Emma gasps.

She collapses against the wall, clutching her head. Then, looking up, she sees she's standing outside her bedroom. Staggering into the room, Emma quickly notices a small, folded white card. However, before she reaches it, she fully collapses. A blinding white light flashes and washes over her.

"_Huh? Where am I?" Emma gasps._

"_Standing amidst the white abyss," Koori says, standing behind her._

"_You? You brought me here," Emma exclaims. "Why? Why are you doing this?"_

"_We all must play our part in the scheme of life and death," Koori replies, simply. "There truly is nothing more to this."_

"_You can't kill all these people Koori!" Emma yells. "You can't!"_

"_Oh, but, you see, I can," Koori says. "I must. Believe me, if there was any choice, things would be different. This is my path. I must walk it. You must walk your path too."_

"_Why?" Emma yells. "Why all this!"_

"_You are not the only one to lose," Koori whispers, her eyes full of tears. "He will never speak to me again. My friends, my family. They are now my enemies. I will live with guilt always. This is my path; someone must walk it. I won't let another suffer this guilt. It must be me."_

"_Why? Why do we have to die?" Emma whispers._

"_Someone must," Koori says. "This will be my fate.. It will be yours."_

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**


	17. Light of Ends II

_Symphonic Dance_

"She's gone crazy," Emma mutters. "I can't believe this. She's mad, completely mad… I have to tell Adam; this changes everything."

The doors to the lab slide open. Adam is hunched over the counter, clearly unable to locate Shalimar. He glances up as Emma storms in, and he can see the madness in her eyes. Emma's desperate, and it couldn't be more obvious than it already is.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Adam frowns.

"She's going to kill us all because she doesn't want to 'burden anyone else by having them do it'! She clearly doesn't care about destroying us. We have to stop her, and we can't hold back anymore. You know it too, please, just let us finish this. You know we won't do anything unnecessary," Emma sighs. "Please, you can trust us. You know this is the right thing to do."

"What about Tenshi?" Adam asks, almost choking on his words. "She wants me to help Koori."

"You will be," Emma urges. "You'll help stop her turning into a monster… There's still time, so think over it. You know this is right."

She makes a quick exit before he can start berating her. There are doubts in Emma's mind as to whether she's right or not. She doesn't like the idea of hurting Koori, but they have to do something. This really seems like the only viable option to her.

She glances up the moment she hears Brennan and Jesse arguing. They haven't quite been themselves lately, but none of them have. Emma speeds up to intervene, but white washes over her. She turns to glance behind her, and it's white there too. Slowly, colour starts moving towards her, and it begins to move faster as it approaches.

Emma spins around and she's suddenly in a darkened room. Lightning bursts through the darkness and thunder roars. A woman pulls aside the curtains to stare out. Disgusted, the woman turns away, and the curtain falls over the window.

Emma approaches slowly, warily. "Hello? Where is this? I think I've gotten lost."

The reply comes from behind her. "No, you belong here. I'm pleased you finally arrived."

"Who… You're Tenshi, aren't you?" Emma frowns. "Where is this place, and why am I here?"

"You have so many questions," she smiles. "You do know now? Do you understand how my daughter feels every living moment? She has so many questions, and I wish I hadn't left her as I did… Please do not be so hasty, she has heart."

"I'm sorry, there's not enough time for any other way," Emma sighs.

Tenshi frowns. "There is always another way…"

"Emma?" Brennan exclaims.

Emma jolts. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"You were babbling about something and then you fell and hit your head," Jesse sighs, relieved. "You look okay, but I'll go have Adam check on you."

"Wait!" she exclaims, but he's already gone. "Brennan, you have to stop him. I'm okay, I promise. Please, I promise I'm fine."

She watches as he reluctantly leaves, and waits until he's reached the lab. Then she slips away, and to the Double Helix. She hopes she isn't dragged back into the world where Tenshi awaits her, but she has a feeling where Shalimar may be from the experience. Now she only needs to collect Shalimar, and then she doesn't mind if Tenshi drags her back.

* * *

"Koori, do you hear me?" Tenshi asks. "Koori, it's me! Answer me, please! Why are you doing this? You know you need the Xielvia Dornetoris. Can't you see me? I'm right here, please know me."

The giant skeleton creaks and groans as it leans down. Koori whispers to it, and it groans in response. She glances over her shoulder, but she sees through Tenshi.

"Five minutes, and it shall begin, and end all at once,"

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologise for the length. Considering this is All Hallows Eve, and already eight o'clock, I have other works to complete. I sincerely hope you don't mind the length, and any mistakes that may have been made.**


	18. Desert Solo

_Symphonic Dance_

"This feels all wrong," Emma murmurs "We must have gotten something wrong.. I wish I still had time to talk her out of it."

Adam sighs. "Look, there's three minutes left. Go call your families, even if we find something now we won't have time to follow it through. We did everything we could, but we have to be reasonable, there's no way Koori would leave a loose end."

"Yes, but why do we have to die because of it?" Brennan snaps. "You guys can go run off, but I'm stopping her!"

"Brennan, wait, stop," Jesse sighs. "We tried our best, but there's nothing left to do. Being angry won't change things now. We left it too late."

"It's not too late!" Brennan yells. "Right, Emma? Go speak to her or whatever you do. There has to be something to change her mind."

"It's _too_ late Brennan," Adam stresses. "Koori has silenced all of her bonds. There's no one who can change her mind now."

He scoffs. "Yea, go mope if you want, I'll stop her by myself."

* * *

Shalimar winces as she collapses against the cave walls. She slides down to the ground, cradling her leg. Dried, and drying, blood sticks to her persistently. She scrambles to her feet, and hurries along the dark tunnels formed in the rock.

As she traverses, what seems to be, a cave, water appears underfoot. She glances down at the casual _splashsplashsplash_, it finally seems to dawn on her. She struggles over to the wall, and picks up a small stone. She throws it down the ever-darkening path, and it hits a large body of water. Shalimar turns to back the way she came, because continuing would be foolish. However, that's when a low growl rings out.

The sound of shifting water splashing against the edge of something reaches her. She starts to move again, keeping against the wall. Huge, thunderous feet echo against the water-logged ground. As Shalimar struggles to make her get-away, she trips over some loose pebbles. She forces herself back up onto her feet, and glances back. Her footsteps become shaky as she keeps watching for whatever it is that's following to come into sight.

Once again, she trips, and falls into darkness. Though, the hard landing she had been expecting doesn't come. Shalimar shifts her position, and only then, does her back collide with the hard ground. She winces and sits up.

The first thing she notices is the sudden brightness of a setting sun shining into her eyes. She raises her right hand to shade her eyes from the blazing glare. A slimy substance slides over her hand, and when she looks down, it's a cross between a snake and a worm. The tiny head looks up at her with empty eye sockets.

Shalimar snatches her hand back and strains to stand up. She's standing in the middle of an empty expanse of sand and glaring sun. High overhead, is a brilliant crimson sky that makes it nearly impossible to distinguish between the sand and sky. Shalimar turns around, staring around, watching and gazing at her new surroundings.

"Where is this?" she breathes, shocked.

A fierce wind suddenly blows, and Shalimar seems to cower from its exertion of strength. The sand shifts, burying her feet, but her mind is elsewhere, and so is her gaze. The winds had shifted the sands to reveal what appears to be the ruins of a temple.

There are great slabs of stone steps leading to an elevated ground, also constructed of stone. She inches closer, in awe of the structure. The sand gives way again, and one of the skeletal warriors reveal itself. She jerks back, wincing as her leg gives way beneath her. The great skeletal warrior shifts, it's eye sockets boring into her. Shalimar freezes, in case it needs movement to detect her. The warrior shifts again, and turns away.

Shalimar takes the opportunity to stalk closer to the structure. The warrior doesn't move, it doesn't seem to be able to register her presence at all. Until, a howling wind passes. It stands up, towering above everything and stares down sternly. She barely made it into the shadow of the structure when it decided to move. It steps back and walks around to the other side from where she's hiding. She breathes a sigh of relief, and slips out and up the first few steps.

Then, she comes to an abrupt stop. Her eyes widen as she sees the entire army of skeletal warriors waiting at the side. They shift, showing that they are, indeed, awake. She hurries up, dragging her injured leg up after her at points. Still, the warriors don't seem to notice her presence.

At the last few steps, Shalimar is exhausted. She hauls herself up and onto the flat ground. The sun beats down on her, and she barely manages to see what's ahead of her. Although, as she grows accustomed to the light, the scene becomes dreadfully clear. At one side, and quite far away is the opaque form of Tenshi who watches Shalimar cautiously. In the centre is a font, and it's there, that Koori stands with her back to Shalimar. In front of Koori, and away from the floor of the uin is another skeletal warrior. It inclines its head to Koori, obediently. Shalimar staggers and stumbles forward, peering at them. ".. Koori?"

The girl turns to her, dark eyes burning with a black fire.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for the late upload, but today, the Wi-Fi's DNS server was having troubles just as I was finishing this chapter! I could have kicked myself for not having completed this chapter sooner. I'm sorry, I owe you all an apology.**


	19. Dance of the Dark Moon

_Symphonic Dance_

Koori's eyes instantly narrow to a fierce glare. "Be gone!"

A wave of energy bursts forth, and races towards Shalimar, but it stops just before reaching her. Shalimar stares in confusion at the failed attack. Koori clearly hadn't held back, and had every intention of throwing her over the side. Through the shifting barrier, Shalimar can tell Koori isn't pleased. Although, she makes no move to attack again. Instead, she turns back to the altar. In her stead, the skeletal warrior rises to its feet.

This one is much larger than the one guarding the stairs. This warrior towers over everyone, and everything, skeletal or otherwise. Shalimar can't help but feel somewhat intimidated by the undead axe wielding creature.

"Quite fearsome, isn't he?" Tenshi comments, nonchalantly.

"Who are you?" Shalimar frowns. "Do I know you?"

Tenshi sighs, and looks back towards Koori. "You seem to know my daughter. She wouldn't attack unless she believes you are a threat to her plan… You are here to stop her, aren't you?"

"Of course, I can't let her destroy the world," she nods. "but, Adam said that you're dead. How can you be here?"

Tenshi smiles sadly, and takes Shalimar's hand. "I requested to see my daughter, and to guide her until I am not needed. I couldn't find her though, and here she is. Despite it all, she's been raised well… Promise me you'll watch over her. That you'll stay loyal to the beliefs."

Shalimar stammers, not sure what to say. Then she catches Tenshi watching Koori solemnly, and she turns too. Evil deeds or not, Koori certainly doesn't look evil. Shalimar sighs, and turns back to Tenshi, but she's already long. She glances down as a small weight in her hands makes itself known. Shalimar turns it over in her hands, but it's simply an oddly shaped silver object. It somewhat resembles a fortune cookie.

A thin blue dome appears above and around Shalimar. She stares at it as it shifts, moving like the waves of an ocean tide. The ripples increase as the dome pales and begins to fade away. She grasps the silver object and passes through the last, fading remnants of the protective dome. A loud roaring outcry emanates from the giant skeletal warrior. It raises its hand, clutching an axe and readies itself for attacking. Shalimar breaks into a run, as the monstrous creature swings its axe.

A large gust of wind swirls around widely. The desert sand is picked up and thrown about widely. Shalimar grunts, trying not to be swept away by the fierce and violent impact. Eventually it does die down, and she starts running again. The skeletal warrior seems to be ready to break down. Its large black eyes sockets stare down, but by now, Shalimar's far too close to Koori. It can't attack without at least disrupting Koori; and it knows it can't distract her. The gargantuan bones creak and twitch as it tries to understand things that its empty skull can't process.

She grabs Koori by the shoulders and pulls her around. She struggles for a moment, until she sees the silver object. Instantly, she ceases her struggles and stares at the object, mouth agape and horrified. Calmness starts to settle over her, and she looks to Shalimar.

"What is it that you want?"

"You have to stop this, Koori, it isn't right. So many people are going to be hurt, you have to stop," Shalimar pleads, desperate.

Koori pushes away. "It's not over! It will never be over until its complete! Then again and again and again!"

Shalimar shakes her head, confused. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

Shalimar gasps as another large gust of wind strikes up. It thrashes around her and Koori wildly, violently. Though Koori doesn't even flinch at its menacing, and dominating, presence. As Shalimar tries to shield her face, she reaches out and grabs the silver object away. She steps back, vanishing in the winds. Shalimar has no choice but to watch her go, but she tries to grab for the object too. That single action angers Koori, and she fumes.

As Shalimar's fingers brush the object, a bright glow erupts from it. Koori cries out, writhing, but she refuses to let it go. Shalimar covers her eyes from the blinding white-silver light.

"Let go!" Koori yells. "Let it go!"

"You can't take this, I won't let you!" Shalimar retorts.

The winds rise and grow in strength as though in response to her defiance. Still, Koori doesn't move, wince or flinch. Their grips tighten further on the object as the fierce winds grow faster, stronger and wilder. Nothing seems willing to relent or surrender. At least, not until Koori inches back. Still gripping the object, she stretches her left hand further away, and she places it on the font. Instantly, bright blue lines glow along the flat face font. Behind the font, through the sandy wind, a dark entity rises. Its eyes glow crimson, with flesh as dark as a shadowed midnight. It roars loudly, the breath stirring more of the storm, angering and powering it.

* * *

A bright blue oval bursts from nothing, and the Mutant X team tumble out. As they slowly rise to their feet, their eyes are fixated on their surroundings. They're standing upon the elevated ground of a nearly erased temple. In the twisting, shifting waves of sand, gargantuan skeletons protrude. Huge axes and swords and sabres accompany the fallen, half-buried warriors. Then, they turn as a grumbling growl rings out. Another creature, huge and beastly, rises into the sky. Its shadow covers the land in an impenetrable darkness. No one moves for staring at the intimidating brute.

"Oh," Emma exclaims. "Shalimar!"

They hurry over to their friend. She's already pulling herself up as they arrive, fussing over her. Dazed, it takes her a while before she realises what's happening, and what's already happened. She pushes away from her friends, and limps over to an unconscious Koori.

"Adam, is she alright?" Shalimar asks, hoarsely.

He kneels by the unconscious girl. "She looks fine, and I can't see any injuries, but…"

"What is it?" Emma frowns.

"She's a Guardian, they react differently to us. She might have some injury only another Guardian can treat, but Guardians are rare, and they're all busy," he sighs.

However, Koori stirs moving ever so slightly. Her eyes flutter open, taking in the bright light of the sun. She pushes Adam away and stands up. He watches her carefully, and holds Shalimar back. He can't tell what Koori may do, as with all Guardians, they work on their own terms. They're all entirely unpredictable, especially someone who hasn't had the correct training. Her eyes squeeze closed, and she takes a step back, instantly, she vanishes.

His team is shocked, but Adam simply chuckles. He turns to his team. "That's a Guardian for you, always working to their own terms,"

**Author's Note: Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading, and I'm not sure whether this is the last chapter or not, I'll decide when this story's slot comes up again. There will probably be another chapter, just to round it up to 20. I'm a bit OCD at times, and writing / typing brings that out of me. Okay, now that I've surely bored you, I bid you adieu. Until then, thank you for reading if you have, and if I've failed to entertain you, then I apologise sincerely.**


	20. The Last Dance

_Symphonic Dance_

They're training. All of them are training. It doesn't surprise me. They were all powerful, in their own ways.

* * *

A dark shadow shifts. It treads close to the ceiling. The footsteps are silent. The figure slows, coming to a stop. Something of the figure turns, eyes glinting in the darkness. The colour can only be called neon silver.

The figure steps to the side. The closed eyes seem to watch. One more step is taken. The figure falls to the ground, landing in a low crouch. The movements are fast, speeding across the floor.

Suddenly, an alarm blares. The training comes to a halt as they listen carefully. The sound the alarm emits isn't one that they recognise. They follow the sound to the lab. The clear walls are shattered, lying like sparkling diamonds. They stare at it in shock, and the lights begin to flicker. The flashing is inconsistent, and when there is light, it's blinding.

The lights suddenly cut out with a bright flash. They jump in fright, and the lights come back. The glass has re-arranged itself;

_Thank You._

Adam smiles. He looks up, and starts to gape. On one of the counters is a large emerald necklace with a thick gold chain. He slowly regains his senses, and smiles again. He remembers, a long time ago, on one of the last days that he saw Tenshi, she was wearing that necklace. That night was one of his most treasured memories with her.

Close to the ceiling, the figure shifts. The eyes soften, fading to a duller colour. Pleased with their reactions, the figure stands and walks away. A portal opens for the figure, and they swiftly disappear. Once closed, there's no trace left of whomever it was.

* * *

Koori smiles, running her fingers through her hair. She stares up at the twinkling stars, adoration in her eyes. She smiles and sits upright.

"It must have been nice mum," she whispers. "You were loved so much… Don't worry, I'll take care of them. I won't misuse my path again."

_Fin_

**Author's Note: Goodbye story. I will miss you.**


End file.
